1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display devices, specifically an image display device for providing an image to an observer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mirrors have been used for centuries to check the reflection or image of an object or a person. However, mirrors reflect the exact image back to the person or object in front of the mirror. Inventions have been made to have a display device that could display a true realistic image of an object or person, not just a reflective image. Cameras can display images on to a television when the subject is placed in front of the camera and the camera is in communication with the television set. Such cameras have been referred to as a liquid crystal monitor movie.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,485, issued to Kim et al., discloses a method that is set forth for forming a plurality of SOI transistors in a pattern beneath planarized reflective surfaces of a reflective display. This enables the formation of information pixels useful in devices, such as reflective LCD devices. A specific technique of providing the SOI transistors is set forth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,741, issued to Tsutsumi, discloses a serial pattern generator circuit for serially outputting a bit pattern corresponding to one line received in parallel from a character generator and, in response to a predetermined control signal, generating the serial bit pattern with an inverted bit sequence is disclosed. A combining circuit is provided for combining an output of the serial pattern generator circuit with a video signal of a displayed video image. A mirror image signal generator circuit responsive to an output signal of the combining circuit and the control signal is provided in order to generate a mirror image signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,943, issued to Cho et al., discloses a stand fixing structure of a LCD monitor. The stand structure of the LCD monitor according to the present invention includes a rear cover, a VESA cover engaged to a back surface of the rear cover, a rotation plate rotatably engaged at a bottom of a circular groove grooved on a back surface of the VESA cover and having a certain diameter, a rotatable stand having both ends hinged to the rotation plate, and a pair of opposite hooks protruded from both corner portions of a back surface of the VESA cover, whereby the stand is rotated and fixed at the hooks, and when the LCD monitor is hanged on a wall, the stand is supported by the hooks for thereby preventing the LCD monitor from being inclined in a certain direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,668, issued to Endo et al., discloses a makeup mirror apparatus comprising a case body, a case lid, and a rotary shaft rotatably connecting the case body and the case lid. The case body is provided with a cosmetic-material containing area, a brush containing area, and operation buttons. The case lid is provided with a mirror unit, a camera portion, and a memory slot. The mirror unit is constituted such that an LCD panel is stacked on a half mirror. By manipulating the operation button, a sample image is read from a memory card loaded in the memory slot. The read sample image is displayed on the LCD panel and is overlapped with a user's face reflected in the half mirror. Makeup is performed by tracing the sample image.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2006/0033867, by Krisko; Annette J.; et al., discloses embodiments of the invention that include a LCD having a mirror including a substrate having a first surface and a second surface. The substrate may carry one or more dichroic mirror coatings and the LCD or mirror may be selectively viewable from the first surface side. Embodiments of the invention also include methods of making and using a LCD mirror.
U.S. Design Pat. No.: 312,829, issued to Kuroki, discloses an ornamental design for a combination camera and mirror.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being difficult to use, non-durable, non-practical, and expensive.
What is needed is an image display device that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.